


A Lilac Sky

by Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly



Category: sanderssides
Genre: Angstfest, Deceit and remus being gay together, Deceit is a protective boifriend, Deceit's name is Damien, Deception, FluffAtTheBeginning, HelpMyHandsHurt, Lies, Logan is a smart detective boi, M/M, Masquerade ball at Roman's theater, Murder, Patton is a soft but protective dad boi, Remus Actually being not that bad, Remus being a freaking cutie, Remus is surprisingly a sweet boi, Remus is younger then everyone except Deceit, Roman is a Romantic theater boi, SlowBurnLoveMaybe, Virgil is a murber boi, snakes and spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly/pseuds/Cyanide_Laced_Hugs_And_Holly
Summary: You’d believe that one would never really believe in bad luck, right? I mean, that sounds like a freaking relief, not having to live in an endless loop of bad luck. That’s great right?It would be if it were true. But to be frank, It’s not. Bad luck resides everywhere, in anyone, and there is no way to change that. There are people called cursed, who live in bad luck everyday of their lives. They’re mostly children, and when they are the age 25, they die. They’re called cursed because they live and bask in bad luck, and there are bad spirits, or shadows that cling to the cursed and they suck the remaining life out of the host until they end up dying from an illness inflicted by the shadows. Only a few cursed have lived out of their death date, but that’s when their names come into play. When a cursed lives past their death date, their curses they are born with come into play more strongly at this point. Sometimes the cursed don’t know their curse until the last moment it happens. Sometimes, the shadows that cling to the cursed, give them horrible ideas, terrifying ideas, to either off themselves from the pain of living with their curse, or to kill other people.
Relationships: Analogical Royality Demus Remile
Kudos: 7





	A Lilac Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to write this for so long you have no idea. My hands hurt so much writing plans out for this story, good GOD!  
Anyways this story is not for the faint of heart, so beware my innocent babbus.

> _Cold. So cold. Why is it so cold?_
> 
> _ **Cause it’s winter.** _
> 
> _ Winter? What’s that?_
> 
> A chuckle run out in the small boy’s mind, as he shivered in the cold, looking around for some kind of warmth.
> 
> _ **Winter is a very cold time in the seasons. It’s mostly when it snows. And snow is white, very cold, and very dangerous stuff that falls from the sky, and you’re out here when it snows, you’ll die of frostbite. ** _
> 
> The boy continued to look around, ignoring the voice in his head as he shivered worse now. He just wanted a home, out of the cold. Home. Home. _Home. **Home.****Home?**_ Would he ever have a place he could call home. Safe and warm with good parents and maybe a dog or so. Could he, and his small cursed heart, have a good enough home. The boy breathed out a painful, and misty breath as he sunk to the ground, hugging his legs and he teared up.
> 
> _ It’s so cold! I want a home! I wanna be warm! So cold, so cold…._
> 
> _ ** Shh. Listen. I hear someone.** _
> 
> The boy let out a broken sob, cold foggy mist flying out of his mouth as the now cold tears ran down his face and stung his cheeks. He listened to the footsteps with perked ears, and covered his mouth, listening oh so carefully. After a minute of waiting, a silhouette rounded the corner of the ally-way, and the boy watched with bated breath and wide eyes, as the silhouette neared the boy, and very carefully, it crouched, and revealed a light brown, blue eyed, round freckled face man with round glasses perched on his button like nose. He wore A teal long sleeved shirt, khaki pants, a tan cardigan around his arms, and ankle length boots. He was quiet and careful near the boy, and slowly reached his hand to the cold and alone boy, a soft smile dancing on his lips.
> 
> “Hey, It’s okay. There‘s nothing to be afraid of, I’m here to help you. Alright?”
> 
> The man carefully grabbed the boy’s hands into his own gloved hands and pulled them close to his chest, pulling the boy closer as well gently, and started to blow hot air onto the poor cold boy’s hands in a gentle and kind way. “Don’t worry. I’m trying to keep you warm. Why are you outside in the cold anyways? Shouldn’t you be with your parents.”
> 
> The man asked as he continued to blow hot air onto the boy’s hands, watching as the shaking in his hand subside slightly. The boy stared at the ground, confusion in his eyes, before staring at the mans hands and his own. He watched with careful eyes as the man kept blowing warm air onto his still cold hands. “My Parents?”
> 
> The man smiled sadly, and nodded his head. His hunch was correct. He had seen the poor boy alone in the alleyway in the cold, no parents around, and the boy hardly had anything on for the weather.
> 
> The man went to stand up, bringing the boy up with him gently. 
> 
> “I’m Patton. And you are?” 
> 
> Patton helped the younger boy up, watching as he gave Patton a slightly worried look, before he hid slightly in his torn sweater, before muttering out a small and meekly ‘Virgil’.
> 
> Patton smiled softly at Virgil and nodded gently, helping Virgil stand his ground, and keep him standing up straight. Virgil looked around the dark alleyway and stayed in front of Patton, eyes full of worry and fear as his body shook from the cold and lack of warmth. Patton carefully and calmly wrapped his arms around the boy in a warm hug and gave another soft and kind smile, his blue eyes now visible to Virgil. 
> 
> ** _Don’t trust him, Virgil. He’s a stranger, trust me, he may use you, or hate you for being what you are. He’ll hate you like other people do. Don’t trust him. _ **
> 
> Virgil blinked within the hug and sniffled slightly, before wiggling out of the hold slightly, before looking up at patton. 
> 
> “A-Are you going to hate me? F-For what i am?”
> 
> Patton was baffled by the question and tilted his head slightly, his eyes filled with curiosity and confusion. 
> 
> “What on earth do you mean?”
> 
> Virgil shifted in his spot uncomfortably and looked towards the ground, his eyes tracing the cracks etched into the concrete. 
> 
> “For being a freak. I’m a-a cursed.” 
> 
> Virgil whispered quietly, sniffling again, not from the cold but from the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Patton blinked and Virgil was sure that patton would leave him alone in the alleyway then and there but what happened next baffled the boy beyond measures.
> 
> He smiled. _ Smiled. _His eyes dancing with a kind of warmth Virgil hadn’t ever seen in his years of being alone. 
> 
> “That’s Fine. I won’t hate you for what you are. Do you want to know something? Something only you’re allowed to know?” 
> 
> Virgil blinked and nodded rapidly, feeling a little better at the reaction he received from the man. 
> 
> “I’m a Cursed too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this book. My fingers hurt, goddesses.   
It's short i know but i have a deadline. Bleh and it's just the first chapter. So chill children.   
I'll leave my Instagram and other info for you guys later in the next chapter.


End file.
